The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronics and more particularly to temperature sampling in electronic devices.
Electronic devices may benefit from accurate temperature sampling. For example, in many integrated circuit devices heat generation is proportional to the speed at which the integrated circuit is operated. Accurate temperature detection may permit designers of integrated circuit devices to develop control techniques that balance operating speeds with heat dissipation capabilities.